


Vampire Watermelons

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sickfic, Swallowing, headache, meandering dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "You're pulling my nuts.""Don't you mean that I'm pulling your leg?""No, you're pulling my nuts, because that's such an out of nowhere thing that you entirely missed the leg that you were gonna pull, and you got my nuts instead."Dan learns some new things, while dealing with a headache.





	Vampire Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely Angel! 
> 
> Apologies if I got the info on the vampire watermelons wrong! I did my research, but there may have been stuff I missed.

"Dude," said Arin, as Dan curled up in a ball on the couch, the mic pulled close enough to his mouth that he could speak, "you look like death warmed over."

"I'm not death warmed over," Dan said, and he yawned. "If I was death warmed over, I wouldn't be so _cold_."

"Do you think you're getting sick?"

"I have no idea," said Dan. "I hope not. Shit, no, dude, you gotta jump over that thing, not charge right through it."

"I know, I know," Arin grumbled.

Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 

He was headachey, he was tired, his throat was sore, but fuck it, he had to do Game Grumps.

And he liked spending time with Arin like this.

Especially when Arin's feet were pressed against him, and Arin's hand would  
occasionally rest on his leg.

The whole "comfortable polyamory" thing was taking a bit of getting used to, honestly, but it was... it was nice.

Knowing that if he wanted to, he could make out with Arin, or with Brian, or Suzy, or anyone else in their little... what was that horrible twee term? Polycule. 

If only there was a better word for it. 

"Hey Dan," said Arin, snapping Dan out of his daydreams. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it counts as not-straight if two dudes are in the same pussy?"

"... what?" Dan rubbed his eyes, trying to get his brain to jump start and his head to stop throbbing.

"Two dudes in the same pussy," said Arin. 

"Is that even a thing you can physically do?"

"Oh, sure," said Arin. "I've seen it in porn. One of the guys has to stay, like,really really still, and the other one can kinda move."

"Can you cum that way? From not being able to move and just kinda... lying there, I mean?"

"You're still getting stimulation," said Arin. "Because you're surrounded by pussy, and also you're getting the friction from the other dick."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Dan said, teasing. 

Arin snorted.

"Next time on Game Grumps," said Arin, and then he turned off the recording. 

"Are you trying to hint to me that you want to double up on your wife's vag?"

"Well, I'd be willing to do it with someone else as well," said Arin, and he grinned. "But nah, most of that was speculation."

"I'm a little weirded out by how worried you were about it being gay," said Dan.

"I'm not _worried_ ," said Arin. "I just like to, you know, think about that shit."

"About your dick and my dick in the same pussy?"

"It doesn't have to be the same pussy," said Arin. "I'd settle for the same asshole."

"Whose asshole would you wanna do it to?"

"Well, yours, obviously," said Arin.

Dan burst out laughing.

"You couldn't have made it sound more appealing?"

"What do you mean, more appealing?"

"Asshole is like, the most unsexy word for it ever."

Arin switched the recording back on. 

"Welcome back to Game Grumps, where Dan is telling me that asshole is the most unsexy word ever."

"I mean, it is," Dan said, and he chuckled, although that didn't do much to help his headache. "Why do we use it as an insult, if we want it to be sexy? If something is supposed to be sexy, we should keep it for sexy times!"

"But what about insults like cock sucker?" 

"I mean, cock sucking is a pretty awesome past time," said Dan, and then he realized what he had just said.

He was a bit more acquainted with that these days, from the sucker role, rather than the suckee role, but still.

He made eye contact, and he started laughing, because Arin was grinning like he had swallow a watermelon, and that wasn't really a good look on him, but it was fucking hilarious.

"I'm sorry, Dan, you wanna rethink that sentence?" 

"So asshole is like the least sexy word ever," said Dan, steamrolling over whatever Arin was trying to goad him into. "It's even less sexy than fucking... tube steak."

"You wouldn't wanna fuck a tube steak," said Arin, "unless you rolled it up _into_ a tube or some shit like that."

Dan began to laugh harder, so hard that his whole face was turning red, and his head was throbbing like he was banging it against a wall.

But he couldn't stop. 

"Why would you wanna fuck any steak?"

"I saw this one picture of an orange that had been fucked," Arin said, and not his tone was downright contemplative. "They'd cut right through it, and were using it like one of those... what do you call them, Tenga toys?"

"Why do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I like putting things on my dick sometimes," Arin said, and he was still laughing. "Why should girls get to have all the fun, with sex toys?"

"So the guy was just, what, using his dick like an orange juicer?"

"It kinda looked like that," said Arin, and he was beginning to laugh again. "It was just like... a hole cut all the way through an orange, and the guy fucked it."

"Did you watch him fuck it?"

"Well, no, I'm not gonna go looking for pornos of some guy fucking an orange, that'd be weird."

"Versus all the other weird shit that you show me," said Dan, rolling his eyes.

"You Lovelies can't see it, but Dan is making the most _annoyed_ face, and it's fucking hilarious," said Arin. 

"So you're just doing all of this to make me suffer?"

"Oh, no, far from it," said Arin, and he patted Dan on the thigh, a little higher than was necessary. 

"So why are you doing it?" 

"Because you make funny faces when you're annoyed."

"So you _are_ doing it to make me suffer!"

And now Dan was laughing again, because Arin was pulling another goofy face, and if he wasn't careful he was going to hit his face in the microphone, but that didn't matter, because Arin was just being Arin, and that was more than enough for him. 

"You're such a weirdo," Arin said, but his tone was affectionate.

"Well, so are you," said Dan.

"Yeah," said Arin, "but I make it look good."

"You make everything look good," Dan said, in a moment of candor.

And Arin actually blushed, turning pink under his beard.

"Aw, thank you buddy," said Arin. 

"So what's that thing that you need to beat?"

"That's the boss," said Arin, turning his concentration to the television. "She's this giant spider lady, only she's got, like, a bunch of flowers to attach to her butt so that you can use the flowers to pull it open...."

"It's a good thing she keeps all those flowers around, to make it easier," said Dan, and he laughed. 

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "'cause I know that I like to keep the thing that will defeat me just hanging around in easy reach, when I'm building my evil lair!"

Dan snuggled into his blanket, pulling his hat further down around his ears, and he yawned widely, trying not to make too much noise. 

"You made an evil lair and you didn't invite me?"

"I wanna make sure that it's ready first," said Arin, and he gave a high pitched giggle. "I gotta make sure all my secret weaknesses are, like, hidden away in opportune places that you can find them when you realize that I'm actually a vampire or a yeti or whatever."

"I hate to tell you this," said Dan, "but I feel like I'd already know if you were a yeti."

"What if I were a wereyeti?"

"... what?"

"A wereyeti. Like a werewolf. Only I turn into a yeti whenever the moon is full."

"What would a yeti even be vulnerable to?"

"Here's my question," said Arin, and he was just... talking as he played, concentrating on the television, but only somewhat. He wasn't making eye contact. "My question is... what's the difference between a yeti and a bigfoot?"

"I think bigfoot is one particular yeti," Dan suggested. "Maybe he was kicked out for his abnormally big foot."

"I don't think so," said Arin, "because what about sasquatch?" 

"I used to think that it was "sass-squash," and thought it was some kind of mobile pumpkin," said Dan. 

"What, like a vampire watermelon?"

Dan sat up fully, because... what the fuck?

"The fuck?"

"Vampire watermelons," said Arin. "Totally a thing."

"You're pulling my nuts," said Dan.

"Don't you mean that I'm pulling your leg?"

"No, you're pulling my nuts, because that's such an out of nowhere thing that you entirely missed the leg that you were gonna pull, and you got my nuts instead."

"Oh my god, Dan," said Arin. "But yeah, no, vampire watermelons are a thing."

"No way are they a thing," said Dan. "Watermelons don't even have teeth, how would they be vampires?!"

"I read about it in a thing," said Arin. "That really good comic, the one with the talking wombat."

"So the talking wombat comic told you that vampires are real," said Dan, his voice flat. "Because all the talking wombats told you?"

"You still need to read that one," said Arin. "I think you'd like it."

"You've seen my recommendation list," said Dan. "It's fucking ridiculous."

"Maybe if you watched the new stuff sometime," Arin said. 

"I'll get to it, I'll get to it," said Dan. 

Arin squeezed Dan's thigh, and Dan smiled at him.

"But anyway, back to the game."

"Right, back to the game."

* * * 

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" 

Dan blinked at Arin, then nodded, as his brain got back in order.

"I'm okay," he told Arin. "Just feeling gross, but not, like... dangerous or bad gross. Just gross."

"Yeah, I think I get you," said Arin. "Do you want to skip the Grumpcade episode tonight? You can go nap in my office if you'd like, or just go home."

"No way, man," said Dan. "I promised I'd take you to that weird twenty four hour French restaurant, and I'm totally gonna do it."

"If you're sure," said Arin, and he was wearing a worried expression. "You want me to maybe make you some tea, get you a glass of water?"

"That'd be nice," said Dan, as he sank back into the couch and yawned. 

"Anything else you'd like?"

"Maybe something for the headache," Dan mumbled, but he was already dozing off. 

* * *

When Dan woke up, the couch was a bit more crowded.

Brian was sitting next to him, and Arin was on Brian's other side.

"When did you get here?"

Dan blinked up at Brian, rubbing his eyes, aware that he had fallen asleep sitting up and now his neck was stiff.

"Like... twenty minutes ago," said Brian. 

"Hello, Lovelies," said Arin, into his microphone. "Dan finally woke up."

Dan blinked, and saw that Brian was holding a Wii controller. 

"What'd I miss?"

"Well, you were still feeling pretty crap," said Arin, "so I figured that I could just let you sleep, since it's not like you snore or anything."

"There's nothing wrong with snoring," Brian said.

"There's nothing wrong with normal snoring, you mean," said Arin. "You snore like a beast."

"Not a beast," said Dan, and he rubbed his eyes, his head still aching dully. "More like some kind of malfunctioning mechanical thing."

"So now I'm malfunctioning?"

"I mean, I could have told you that," Arin said, his tone light.

"Malfunctioning vibrator," Dan said, before his brain had a chance to catch up with his mouth. 

"How many vibrators have you had experience with, Daniel?" Brian's tone was one of polite inquiry, although he was smirking. 

"I've had experience with plenty, thank you very much," said Dan. "You ever done a vibrator race?"

"... Dan, sometimes I worry that you work too much," said Arin.

"This had nothing to do with work," said Dan. "I just had a vibrator race. By myself. At a sex toy store."

"What were you doing at a sex toy store?"

"Buying thongs for an NSP video," said Dan. "... okay, so maybe it was related to work."

"And they just let you... run a vibrator race?"

"The shop was dead, and the lady behind the counter looked pretty fucking bored," said Dan, and he laughed.

Although even thinking of that buzzing made his head hurt even more.

Stupid headache.

Stupid body. 

“So you just… raced vibrators. With the shop lady.”

“Yep.”

“I thought you said that you were by yourself,” said Brian. 

“I forgot about her,” said Dan, and he yawned. “Shut up. I’ve got a headache.”

“You know, there are cures for those,” said Arin, and he was waggling his eyebrows.

“You’ve got some aspirin?” 

“Yeah, sure, hold on.”

“Game Grumps is not sponsored by any drug companies,” Brian intoned into his microphone, his whole face drawn up in his Ninja Brian glare. 

It was weird seeing it without the mask on, which got Dan cackling, although that made his head hurt more. 

“I dunno,” said Dan. “All that Viagra you’ve been guzzling….”

“Did I hear something about Viagra?” Arin flopped back onto the couch, leaning over Brian bodily, to hand Dan the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

“Thanks, man,” said Dan. 

“I don’t need Viagra,” Brian said, as if speaking from on high. 

“No? I don’t believe you,” said Arin, and he was giving Brian a look that was so smoldering, it was making Dan’s own cock hard.

Fuck, this was not the time for that kind thing.

“I’ll give you a proper demonstration, I promise,” said Brian. 

Dan licked his lips, and he watched Arin turn pink.

“Yeah? You’ll, uh… you’ll show me a live demonstration?”

“I was just going to get a testimonial from my wife, honestly,” said Brian, completely straight faced, and Dan snorted, then made a face, because… ow.

Still sore.

Still really sore, which was annoying. 

It wasn’t a migraine seedlet, at least - he could usually tell when those were due.

But the exhaustion was beginning to wash over him again, and he yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. 

“Hey Ar,” Dan said quietly, “is it okay if I crash on the couch in your office?”

“You can crash in here,” said Arin. “We’re not gonna be too loud.”

“If we’re not being too loud, it means I’m doing something wrong,” said Brian. 

Dan snorted, and he closed his eyes, drifting through whatever it was that Arin said in response.

It was probably some kind of flirty ridiculousness, the way they always were.

* * * 

Dan didn’t keep track of all that went on - there was a lot of flirting, that much he could tell.

They were being cute, and as Dan drifted in and out of sleep, he picked up fragments. 

At one point, Arin was leaning against Brian, his hand very high up on Brian’s thigh.

At another point, Brian kissed Arin on the cheek, loud enough that the mics picked it up, and Arin told Brian to stop kissing his own hands and making the Lovelies think things.

That got a snicker out of Dan, as he burrowed deeper into the couch cushions. 

The damn thing was a lot more comfortable than it had any right to be, considering how much it got sat on. 

Did sitting on things make them flatter?

He didn’t sit enough for his butt to be this flat.

He drifted back to sleep, as the pressure behind his eyes began to abate.

* * * 

Dan was woken up by sex noises.

Well, not necessarily sex noises, but at least the noises that come before sex.

He blinked his eyes open, and he saw Arin straddling Brian’s lap, his hands cupping the back of Brian’s head, as Brian grabbed at Arin’s ass, pulling him closer, as Arin humped against Brian’s belly.

Dan stayed where he was, shifting position to get a better look.

The television screen was off, and the mics had been pushed away, giving Arin plenty of room to maneuver, as he wriggled and moaned against Brian’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Bri,” Arin mumbled. “Fuck!”

“Be careful,” Brian murmured back. “Don’t wake up Dan.”

“Why not?” Arin was beginning to kiss along Brian’s neck, and now Brian was turning his head, making eye contact with Dan, and he was smirking, even as his face contorted in pleasure, as Arin found the sweet spot right by his ear. 

Dan held eye contact, as Arin began to kiss lower, his hands moving to Brian’s chest, twisting Brian’s nipples.

Dan made some kind of noise, and Arin looked up, and he smiled like a shark.

“Hi,” said Dan, and he smiled, halfway to nervous. 

“Hi,” said Arin. “How you feeling?”

“Better,” said Dan. “My head still kinda hurts.”

“You know what’s really good for a headache?”

“What?”

“An orgasm,” said Brian. 

“You don’t say,” Dan teased. “Are you sure? Or are you just looking for an excuse to give me an orgasm?”

“As if I need an excuse to give you an orgasm,” Arin scoffed 

Dan snorted.

And then Brian was scooting to the side, awkwardly, and Dan was being pulled into the middle of the couch. 

Arin leaned in and kissed Dan, his hands delicate on Dan's aching head, and his tongue was gentle as it slid into Dan's mouth, his fingers threading through Dan's hair. 

Dan kissed him back, soul kissed him, letting his head be tilted this way and that, and then Arin was pulling away, and it was Brian kissing him, with his lips and his tongue and his teeth, enough to distract Dan from the pressure bearing down on his temples. 

They should have done this before. 

Well before. 

Why didn't he do this every time he felt crappy?

He moaned into the kiss, pressing closer, clinging to Arin's shirt and Brian's belt loop. 

He pulled back for breath, just looking at Brian, wide eyed. 

Brian's lips were shiny with spit, swollen from all the kissing. 

Arin was so warm, and Arin's hand was sliding under his sweater, under his shirt, his big palm hot and damp. 

Arin kissed him again, and Brian's hand skated across Dan's back, as Dan arched his back and moaned into the kiss, beginning to pant like he was in heat. 

He kind of was - aroused almost beyond actual conscious thought, the sweater beginning to heat him up like an oven. 

But Brian seemed to have read his mind, because there was cool air on his back, and the sweater was being pulled up and off, taking the shirt with it. 

Dan was loath to stop kissing Arin, but the fresh air against his skin was _heaven_.

Fresh air on his hot, dry skin, and then there were two different mouths against his own, both of them bearded, and their mouths were hot, their tongues were probing, and Dan's head was reeling, as the throbbing began to recede slowly. 

"Fuck," Dan mumbled, and he was still clinging to them, helpless, twitching, like some kind of heroine in a romance novel. 

Not that he knew much about romance novels, but he had to assume, from all of the leg clings that he saw on covers.

Brian was kissing him breathless, and then it was Arin, and then Brian again, until Dan couldn't keep track of who was doing what, because it was all just kissing, hands in his hair, across his chest, tweaking his nipples, scratching down his stomach, tugging gently on his sparse chest hair.

"Fuck," Dan groaned, as Arin plucked at his nipples, as Brian nipped down his neck. 

Arin pulled himself off of Brian's lap, to press closer to Dan, sitting across Dan's lap, and now it was Arin's heavy, familiar weight pressing Dan against the cushions, and that was grounding, it was adding to the dreamy atmosphere of everything, as his head kept pounding in time with his heart, in time with his dick. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Arin told Dan. "Even when you're this tired and this gross."

"You're saying I'm gross?" Dan's voice was lazy.

"You still look like death warmed over," said Arin.

"Couldn't it be argued that most food is death warmed over to begin with, since it isn't alive when we eat it?"

"... we are not having this conversation right now," said Arin, and he leaned over to kiss Brian, possibly just to shut him up. 

Dan watched them kiss, his hand stroking along Arin's back, which was sticky with sweat. He leaned into the cushions, and he yawned, still stroking Arin's back, his other hand on Brian's thigh. 

They kissed like movie stars, or maybe Dan was just imagining it, because of how tired he was, but fuck, his cock was so hard, and his whole body was beginning to overheat, even without his shirt on.

Sometimes he _really_ wished that he could sweat.

This was one of those times.

Arin and Brian pulled apart from each other, forehead to forehead, and then they both pulled back to look at Dan. 

"I did promise you a headache cure, didn't I?" Arin was all but purring.

"I'd like to blow you," Brian said, ever blunt and straightforward. 

"Sounds good," said Dan, a little breathless.

* * * 

There was some rearranging. 

Dan ended up pressing against Arin, and then Brian was sliding to his knees on the floor, kneading at Dan's thighs through the thin denim of Dan's pants. 

"You're burning up," he told Dan.

"It's 'cause I'm so hot, obviously," said Dan, and he chuckled, although it turned into a moan, as Arin's hands were on Dan's chest, pulling gently at Dan's nipples, his mouth beginning to move along Dan's neck, biting it, sucking purple hickeys along it. 

Brian was pulling on Dan's belt, unbuckling it carefully, and then he was shoving Dan's pants down, right around his ankles, leaving Dan in just his boxers, which were raggedy around the hem.

He hadn't expected a sexual experience today - he'd woken up feeling like garbage, and now here he was, about to get a blowjob by Brian.

Brian's beard was ticklish against Dan's inner thighs, and Brian's breath was warm and ticklish against Dan's cock, even through the very thin cotton.

"You need new underwear," said Brian, looking critically down at Dan's boner.

"You say that every time we fuck around," said Dan, chuckling.

"It continues to be true," said Brian. 

"I'll get you some," said Arin, and then he had a handful of Dan's hair, squirming, until he was sitting behind Dan, his thick thighs on either side of Dan's thin ones, his cock hard against Dan's tailbone. 

"I worry I'll get pink frilly stuff," Dan murmured, as Brian's fingers slid into the leg of Dan's boxers, his fingers warm against Dan's skin, which somehow managed to be chilled, as Dan shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut, blocking out the excess light, as the throbbing of his headache kept hammering against his temples, like a man with a hammer. 

"You'd look good in pink frilly stuff," said Brian, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dan's boxers and shoved them down around Dan's thighs, leaving Dan's cock to press against his belly, flushed and drippy. 

"Everyone looks good in pink frilly stuff," said Arin. "Proven fact."

"What, anyone-anyone?"

"Anyone-anyone," said Arin. 

Dan rolled his eyes - and kept rolling them, because Brian's hot mouth was on the head of his cock, Brian's tongue was jabbing into the slit of his cock.

Dan groaned, his hands going to Brian's head, and Arin was tweaking Dan's nipples, hard enough that Dan's hips were rocking forward, his breath coming in pants, his hips beginning to stutter.

It was all... dreamlike, almost surreal, because he was still exhausted, he was still in pain, but the pleasure was climbing up his back like a cat, digging claws into him and pulling him along.

He moaned, his fingers tangling in Brian's hair, his thighs beginning to drift closed, and Brian's whiskered cheeks rubbed against his inner thighs, as Brian began to bob his head.

"Fuck... don't stop, _please_ don't stop...."

Brian pulled off with a "pop," and he grinned up at Dan, his whole expression absolute filth, like something you'd see in a a particular type of dirty movie. 

"I don't intend to," he told Dan, and then he was back down, as Arin buried his hand in Dan's hair, pulling Dan's head back and beginning to kiss along the column of Dan's neck, then biting or licking along Dan's shoulders.

Dan was naked. 

Well, not naked-naked, but his pants were around his ankles, and almost all of his skin was bare and being stimulated, by Arin's own skin, by Brian's beard.

Brian was trying to deep throat Dan, although he had to pull back and cough, leaving sucking kisses along Dan's shaft as he presumably recovered.

"I always forget how big you are," Brian mumbled, and he was looking a bit sheepish.

"How can you forget my massive dick, when it's this amazing?" 

Dan stroked himself, from root to tip, and Brian snorted.

"You're kinda full of yourself," said Brian. 

"I'd rather be full of you," said Dan. 

Brian waggled his eyebrows, and grabbed Dan by the knee, forcing his butt to overhang more over the edge of the sofa. 

He was sucking on his fingers, loading them up with spit, and then they were around the rim of Dan's asshole, and Brian's mouth was back on Dan's cock, slurping along the head, and Arin was pulling his hair and tweaking his nipples, and all of it was just... it was almost too much, with the tension in his head and the pressure mounting in his gut, stronger and stronger, leaving his toes curling and his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. 

"Oh, fuck, don't stop, please, don't stop," Dan sobbed, and Brian had let go of Dan's asshole to begin to kiss down Dan's shaft, to mouth at his balls, sucking on one of them, as he jerked Dan's shaft, his palm wet and hot against the head of Dan's cock.

"Oh god," Dan groaned, as the single finger probed his asshole, and Brian's hot, wet mouth was beginning to drive him closer and closer, his heels digging into the sofa, his hands grabbing at Brian's hair, at Arin's thigh. 

The pain in his head was racketing up, as his heart began to beat faster, and he flopped back against Arin, going boneless as his orgasm began to creep up on him.

It was going to be a doozy, he could already tell.

Brian’s finger was in his ass, and okay, that wasn’t as… pleasant as it usually was, without much lube, but the fullness of it was satisfying, and the sensation of being penetrated was enough to make his toes curl harder, until his heels were digging into Brian’s thighs and his hips were pushing up, up, up.

Brian’s finger hooked, pressing down on Dan’s prostate, and Arin’s teeth dug into his neck, as he shuddered forward, almost sobbing, his hands going to his own hair, tangling it in his fingers, which wasn’t helping the throbbing headache, but who cared about the fucking headache at this moment in time, when it was just the pain of Arin’s teeth, and the hot, wet, suction of Brian’s mouth.

He came. 

He didn’t have a say in the matter, from that whole onslaught. 

He came in Brian’s mouth, and Brian made a surprised noise, but he took it, swallowing it with a sour expression, taking more of Dan’s cock into his mouth, presumably to prolong the intensity of the orgasm, before he pulled off, kissing the tip of Dan’s cock.

“Shit,” Dan mumbled. “Thanks, Bri.”

“Don’t I get a thank you?”

Arin’s voice rumbled through his chest, right up against Dan’s skin, making it buzz, and Dan began to shiver, then to shake.

… really shake.

His teeth were chattering, and all of the warmth seemed to have left him - he was cold now, so cold that it was almost painful. 

“Shit,” Arin murmured, and he wrapped his whole body around Dan, his chest radiating heat, his belly a furnace against Dan’s lower back. 

“Dan,” Brian said, “you need to go home.”

“H-h-home?”

“You need to go home.”

“B-b-but -”

“I’ll take him home,” said Arin. 

“Can you quit talking about me as if I’m not here, please?” Dan tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, and also tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

Except he was so cold, and his headache hadn’t gotten better from the orgasm, despite what was promised.

So maybe this was a bit more than just a little bit of something or other. 

“Sorry,” said Arin, his chin on Dan’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Dan sighed. “You guys wanna, uh… do anything with your boners?”

“What a way to put it,” Brian grumbled. 

“Sorry,” said Dan, and he yawned. 

“Put a pin in it,” Arin suggested, and he was grabbing around for Dan’s shirt and his sweater. “I’ll make you soup.”

“What kinda soup?”

“Any kind you want.” 

Dan yawned again, and he stretched as he began to get dressed. 

* * * 

Brian kissed him, and Dan kissed him back. 

“I’m gonna go home and fuck my wife,” Brian said cheerfully. 

Dan snorted, as Arin went around turning all the lights up. “Are you sure she’ll be up for it?”

“Well, she was when I texted her!”

“... fair enough.”

“When you’re feeling better, we can go to that ridiculous French restaurant,” Brian promised.

“Can’t wait,” said Dan, and he yawned again. 

Brian made a face.

“I should have guessed you were getting sick,” he told Dan. “Your breath smells horrible.”

“Your breath smells like jizz,” he told Brian, trying to keep his tone haughty. 

“And whose fault is that?”

“Everyone’s,” said Arin, putting his own coat on. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
